


Blood Lust

by aravenwood



Series: Febuwhump '19 [24]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gen, Hurt Rodney, Rodney McKay Whump, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/pseuds/aravenwood
Summary: Rodney was sure that his body was on fire. It had to be, there was no other explanation for the excruciating pain which ran through his veins, intensifying with every heartbeat until he was writhing on the floor clawing at his arms and screaming for it to stop.Written for the Febuwhump '19 prompt "blood lust".





	Blood Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I hate vampires. Hate them. I've seen too many vampire movies with the same tropes and read too many YA books with vampire love interests for me to have even a vague interest in them. So this fic is as much of a surprise to me as it is to anyone else. But it is a thing which exists a thing which I'm actually quite happy with because I tried to write it as something I would enjoy, not something which sounded like a vampire fic. I think I achieved that at least.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rodney was sure that his body was on fire. It had to be, there was no other explanation for the excruciating pain which ran through his veins, intensifying with every heartbeat until he was writhing on the floor clawing at his arms and screaming for it to stop, for someone to please just knock him out because he couldn’t take it anymore, he needed this to end now. Tears soaked his cheeks as he screamed and sobbed, his voice bouncing between the walls of his cell and echoing long after his throat had given in.

Carson had been the one to suggest solitary confinement “just as a precaution until we get your blood results back.” When he’d first mentioned it, Rodney had huffed and puffed about it but he’d agreed – this would be the first time in months that he’d had time to himself without any chance of being disturbed. Back then, all those hours ago – fuck, was it only hours? It felt like he’d been here for days, weeks even – there had been no pain, no side effects at all save for an itchy bite mark on his collarbone that Carson had covered in gauze and warned him not to touch it. And Rodney had really tried to do as he was told, but then the pain had started and he’d found himself scratching at the wound in the hopes that it would soothe what had started as a dull ache.

No one knew what had bit him, but Rodney was sure that whatever it was it had to be venomous. If humans, or humanoid shaped creatures had the capacity to even _be_ venomous. This one certainly seemed to, because Rodney’s body was burning from the inside out and there was nothing he could do.

Letting out a desperate whine, Rodney stretched out a trembling hand and dragged the blanket off the bed near him. He wrapped it around himself like a cloak and buried his face within as he curled up as small as his body would allow. He had to be dying with pain like this, that was the only explanation. And right now, he would be glad if it came just so that the pain would stop.

“McKay?”                                            

His entire body tensed up at the voice. Sheppard’s voice, what was he doing here? This was solitary confinement for a reason – no one was allowed in.

“McKay, buddy? Beckett got your results back and you’re…you’re not going to believe it.” Sheppard’s voice was quiet and streaked with exhaustion which made him sound so un-Sheppardlike that McKay felt sick. Or perhaps he was already feeling sick, and the smell Sheppard had brought with him was making it all the worse.

A sickly sweet smell, somewhere between copper and iron. It was a smell that shouldn’t be enjoyable, one that should have made him cringe away and cover his nose to hide from it. But instead…his mouth was watering, his heart was racing and the pain inside his body grew to near-unbearable levels. He gritted his teeth and choked on a scream, digging his fingers into his upper arms hard enough to leave bruises. He couldn’t – he needed this pain gone.

“It’s alright, buddy. It’ll all be over soon,” Sheppard reassured him. He sounded so far away, and as Rodney looked up through teary eyes he found that the other man was standing in the far corner with his back pressed against the walls. His eyes were narrowed as they met Rodney’s, filled with anxiety, concern and determination all in a single look.

Rodney found that once his eyes met Sheppard’s, he couldn’t look away. The smell was growing stronger with each shallow breath, filling not only his nostrils but his mouth until he was salivating from it. His tongue darted out from one corner of his lips and licked several circles around his mouth, all the while his eyes remained locked on Sheppard. There was a loud beating in his ears which didn’t match his own heartbeat and which seemed to be getting faster the longer he stared. Sheppard, it was coming from Sheppard. Rodney frowned – how did he know that?

John shifted under his gaze, clearly uncomfortable but unwilling to leave. “I know you must be…hungry…I’m here to help you with that. I’m coming closer, don’t…pounce, alright?” he said softly, then started a slow shuffle from his corner of the cell to Rodney’s. His legs were visibly shaking and he smelled of sweat and fear and – wait, why did Rodney even know what fear smelled like? He barely considered it though, because that smell – the sweet one which was better than anything he’d ever smelled before – was getting stronger and it was becoming almost impossible to focus on anything else.

Sheppard stopped a foot away from him and stooped to a crouch, offering Rodney a shaky smile. “This is going to sound weird but…Carson said you would know what to do, so I guess…do your thing. Just…don’t take too much, alright?”

Rodney somehow didn’t need an explanation. He didn’t need anything, only pounced at the pale, skinny wrist as it was offered to him and sunk his teeth into tender flesh. A moment later something that was simultaneously sweet and bitter hit his tongue, and he knew that it was the best thing he’d ever tasted. The best thing in the world, and he didn’t even care that he knew what it was.

Blood. John Sheppard’s blood. And it tasted so, so good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
